This invention relates to metal deforming apparatus for knurling, chamfering and similar shaping or deforming of a metal workpiece of circular cross section, and more particularly to a machine having tools which orbit about the workpiece which is held stationary, the tools being selectively moved into contact with the workpiece when so held and in addition to orbiting rotate as a result of such contact to deform the workpiece.
It is often desirable to knurl the surface of cylindrical rod or tubing adjacent at least one end thereof. Such operations have been performed by machines wherein the workpiece is rotated and the tools are held stationary. For example, such knurling operations may be performed by placing the workpiece in a lathe and mounting the knurling tool on the tool rest and moving the knurling rollers into engagement with the workpiece. Additionally, chamfering of the ends of the workpiece may be accomplished in a similar manner simultaneously with the knurling by using chamfering rollers in combination with the knurling rollers. This method, however, is quite slow. Additionally, this method is limited to workpieces that are straight and are relatively short. If a rod, for example, having a crank handle or other offset is to be knurled by said apparatus and method, the rod must first be knurled and then bent. Thus, the knurling operation, which is generally desired as a final finishing type operation, must necessarily be performed out of sequence. In some instances the subsequent bending operation mars the knurl. If the workpiece is excessively long, it may not be accommodated by the lathe, as support for the end remote from the chuck is limited. In any event, the number of parts produced is limited by the inefficiency of the operation.